It is common to pack objects, particularly irregularly shaped objects, in corrugated board containers (i.e. boxes) and to provide in such containers various kinds of cushioning materials and restraints in order to restrain movement of the objects in the container and protect them from damage. It is also known to place separate corrugated board inserts in corrugated board containers for the same purposes. However, these prior art packaging techniques are not fully satisfactory because several different manufacturing steps are required to provide the different parts that make up the total package. The shipment, storage and inventory of the different parts is relatively difficult and the assembly operation is more complex and expensive than is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved one-piece corrugated box provided with integral interior supports for restraining movement of objects packaged in the containers and protect them from damage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved one-piece corrugated box with interior supports which is more economical to assemble at the point of use because it consists of a single piece.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a one-piece corrugated box with interior supports which is more easy to manufacture, store and ship because only a single blank needs to be handled.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved one-piece corrugated box with interior supports, as aforesaid, which can be pre-glued at the manufacturing stage in order to form a stronger box but which permits the blanks to be shipped in a knock-down flat condition for convenience in shipping and handling.